


You'll Always Miss Her and That's Okay

by LaughingFreak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s), after the prison but before terminus, could be seen as pre-relationship if you wanted, or gen too either or
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: It was while on the road before reaching Terminus and the others that Michonne opens up to Rick.
Relationships: Andrea/Michonne (Walking Dead), Rick Grimes & Michonne
Kudos: 9





	You'll Always Miss Her and That's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I liked what I was trying to do, but not too sure I care for how I executed it. I tried, but I couldn't figure out how to write it the way it was in my head. The struggles of being a writer.

The house was barricaded with what furniture they were able to use for the doors leading outside. The curtains were drawn and a battery powered lamp lit the living room they stayed in. It was late and Carl had just finally fallen asleep on the couch barricading the door. Rick was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, running his fingers through his son’s brown curls.

Rick was tired, she saw that. Michonne could see how the weight of everything that’s happened has placed themselves directly back onto his shoulders. How the tension has come back into his body and imbedded itself into every muscle of his body, taking away every bit of rest he had gained from the time in the prison. How his blue eyes have hardened again, back in survival mode so that the few he has left can survive because he wasn’t losing anyone else.

How sorrow seeped into his soul, into his very being.

Watching him right now? All that was there, but Rick was softer now with his son next to him and relieved and just loved him. It was beautiful and she’d fight anyone that tried to take this away from Rick no matter how tired she was of it all.

She as so lucky to have found a family with the group, it was more than she could ever ask for.

But that didn’t stop Michonne from missing her.

Sometimes the memory of her felt like a wonderful weight on Michonne’s chest, like the kisses they shared and the warmth they found in each other’s arms and how they looked out for each other. But then there were some memories that hurt and sting and cause an angry bubble to sit at the base of her throat waiting for her to scream, like how Andrea would sometimes move away from her when she reached out or how she wouldn’t look at her and speak through her.

Or how Andrea left her as soon as the Governor walked in and spoke his honey words that were too good to be true. And how Andrea didn’t believe her when Michonne told her that something wasn’t right.

Realizing that she didn’t mean as much to Andrea as Andrea did to her hurt. She’s hurt by it still, but it didn’t stop Michonne from loving her.

And it didn’t stop her from finding a home with Rick and the others.

“What’s on your mind?” asked Rick, voice quiet but eyes on her.

Michonne looked over his shoulder and debated, then said, just as quiet if not more so, “I miss her.” Her voice hitched on the phrase, just slight enough for it to go unnoticed if someone wasn’t paying attention. _I loved her._

When the words got out past her lips she almost immediately started regretting it. It wasn’t necessary for anyone to know this about her. Would she be accepted if it was out in the open? The group in general was very accepting as long as no harm came to anyone, but this was something she was never open about. The world was gone; she didn’t need to feel worried about the original way of thinking. It didn’t stop her heart from beating fast against her chest.

“Andrea?” he asked easily. If he noticed the hitch he didn’t say anything—took note of it, but acted as if it wasn’t there—and she appreciated it.

“Yeah,” she said, clenching her hands into fists, but not turning her gaze from him. If she was going to admit it then she was going to face whatever he had to say about it head on.

She wasn’t ashamed, but she was anxious.

He hummed then said, “I still miss Lori.” _I know._

That simple statement had her whole body relax and the tension from her comment flowing out of her body. There was no judgment, only understanding and sympathy. He didn’t know the whole story, but she could tell he read between the lines and he wasn’t going to judge ever.

She unclenched her fists. Rick gave her a tired smile then closed his eyes and leaned his head back against his son’s side, leaving his palm open on his lap.

Michonne took note of it and made her way over to sit next to Rick and lean her back against the side of the couch. She let herself take his hand in her own, palm to palm, and took comfort in the contact.

“We’ll be okay,” said Rick, voice quiet and low and hand gripping hers in return.

Michonne took a breath. “Yeah…”

“If you ever want to talk about it…” _I got your back._

“Yeah.” _I’ll remember that._ She squeezed his hand. “Thanks.” _I appreciate it more than you know._ She laid her head on his shoulder and felt like she could breathe.

She had family and wasn’t hurting alone.


End file.
